Gold Dust Women
by TheLittleLuPone
Summary: Each chapter is a response to a different Cordelia/Misty prompt I have received. All drabbles contain Cordelia with fully-functioning two toned eyes, unless the prompt specifically states otherwise. **Long Live Foxxay**
1. A Stevie Lover

**I'm not sure if you ship foxxay, but can you write about Misty catching Cordelia singing Stevie music?**

* * *

><p>Misty turned the knob slowly, as not to make any noise, and slipped silently into the steamy room. She knew that the bathroom was the one place Cordelia valued privacy—her shower was her sanctuary—but Misty's lips were on fire. So, she quietly sneaked into their shared bathroom in search of lip balm. Pulling open a drawer of makeup, her ringed finger's began raking through beauty products, when a familiar harmony stopped her.<p>

_Well did she make you cry,_  
><em>Make you break down,<em>  
><em>Shatter your illusions of love?<em>

With a self-satisfied smirk, Misty went back to work. She knew converting Delia to a Stevie-lover wouldn't take long. The chorus continued blaring out through the room, and Misty tapped her foot lightly to the beat. Her chapstick was nowhere to be found, so she moved on to dig through her girlfriend's pink polka dot makeup bag—settling to steal Delia's instead.

The next verse began, and a high, clear voice joined Stevie's gravely vibrato. Misty snapped up straight in surprise, and turned toward the white shower curtain, watching Delia's silhouette as she sang out with abandon.

Her voice was gorgeous. Why had Delia never told her what a beautiful singer she was? Forgetting about her chapped lips, Misty pushed aside the shower curtain.

Cordelia yelped in surprise and attempted to cover herself with an arm across her breasts and a loofa between her legs. "Jesus, Misty. You scared the shit out of me!" She dropped her arm and moved the loofa, willing her heart rate to slow.

"You never told me you could sing!" The swamp witch exclaimed, staring at her girlfriend in shock.


	2. Sawin' Block

**loved the foxxay fic. can you do one where they're all fluffy and domestic. cooking maybe...?**

* * *

><p>Succulent scents wafted through the air of the shared apartment of Cordelia Foxx and Misty Day. When the curly-haired, swamp witch opened the bathroom door steam escaped, and the wafting fragrance entered. It was a savory scent with spicy undertones that tickled Misty's nose as she inhaled deeply.<p>

"Whatcha makin' Dee?" She asked, strolling barefoot into the kitchen in a flowing black sundress.

Cordelia turned from the stove to smile widely at her lover, "Why don't you come see,"

Misty stepped in closer, wrapping her arms around Delia's middle and gazing over her shoulder at the open pots and pans.

One pan held two small chicken breasts, sizzling in popping oil; and the pot beside it was full of bubbling milky-colored water with what looked like rice swirling around inside. Sliced cheeses and meats were on a cutting board to the side, the oven was slowing heating—5 degrees at a time—a saucepan of chocolate sat covered on an ovenmit, and an opened bottle of wine stood tall above them all. It smelt good - whatever it was... "I'm stumped,"

Delia shook against her with giggles. Freeing one of her hands from the tangle of limbs, she began pointing to the cogs in her clockwork. "That chicken is going to be Saltimbocca...the little pot is a mushroom risotto, and I have a secret desert in the oven,"

It sounded like high-class garble to Misty, but Delia's bright smile told her that it had potential to taste decent, so she responded with a nod and a contemplative "Hmm,"

"Oh! And this—"Delia wrapped her dainty hand around the stem of a nearby wine glass, and turned in her girlfriend's arms, "—is a ten year old Sauvignon Blanche. Here, taste."

The swamp witch smiled at her partner's enthusiasm and took the glass of deep auburn. The taste was sweet upon first sip, but stung all the way down her throat. It was okay, but Misty much preferred malt liquor to wine or mixed drinks.

"It's real good," she lied sweetly, handing the glass back. "But, you could've just whipped up some gumbo or somethin',"

Cordelia's face dropped suddenly, and she unwrapped her arms from Misty's waist, to cross them over her chest and pout dramatically. "I worked really hard on this, Mist,"

Shit, she shouldn't have said that..."Well, that's what I meant," she lied quickly, "You didn't have to try so hard," She raised ringed fingers to cup the other woman's cheek.

"No it's not," Delia responded firmly, "but I appreciate the lie." Taking her bottom lip between her teeth coyly, the blonde witch leaned into her girlfriend's palm. "I really do think you'll like it though. If you just try it..."

Misty smiled and leaned in to rest her forehead against Delia's, "I betcha I will. I already like the Sawin' Block wine,"

Cordelia shook with laughter, her head falling forward onto Misty's shoulder. "God you're adorable," she got out between giggles before pressing their lips together sweetly.

Cordelia's tongue pressed against Misty's, and the taste of fancy wine was almost as overwhelming as the deep, dizzying love she felt. The swamp witch wrapped her arms tighter around the other woman, and decided that no matter what ended up on her plate, she would respond, "It's delicious, Dee," just to see her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Send foxxay prompts to thelittlelupone on tumblr!<strong>


	3. We'll Learn Together

**I want a smutty Foxxay fic but with super awkward, inexperienced Misty.**

* * *

><p>Misty's breath came out in short pants as she raised two shaky hands to Cordelia's shoulders. <em>Damn, what do I do with my hands?<em>

The other woman's lips were trailing a path down her neck, kindling the fire within her with every soft touch. Delia wrapped an arm tighter around Misty's middle, pulling her impossibly closer, letting the other hand weave up, into unruly curls.

_So that's where my hands are supposed to go! _Misty slowly brought trembling, ringed fingers up to the back of Cordelia's head, resting them there awkwardly.

"Misty, are you shaking?" Delia pulled back to ask, concern lacing her mismatched eyes.

Damn! That only made it worse. The swamp witch shook her head "no," and leaned back into Delia's lips so quickly they're noses collided.

"Oomph," Misty groaned when they smacked together, pulling back to clutch at her sore nose. "Sorry. S-sorry," she whimpered—voice quivering with impending tears.

"Hey...hey," The other woman cooed, raising Misty's downcast face with a tender touch. "What's wrong? Are you not ready? We can wait...if you wanna wait," The softness of Cordelia's touch and her sympathetic star was what broke the dam.

"No, I'm ready. I want to. I'm just so damn nervous. I've never...well...I've never done this before," she whispered through tears.

"It's okay, Misty. I've never been with a woman either," Delia scooted closer on the bed, wrapping her arms around the other woman and letting them hang there comfortingly.

Misty shook her head, making her curls bounce wildly, "No, I mean I've never been with...anyone. Hell, I ain't even kissed anybody before today, Ms. Cordelia,"  
>Delia's jaw dropped. It had been Misty who kissed her in the greenhouse. The second Hank left, she had leant in close and given her the most passionate, exhilarating kiss of her life—and it was her first?<p>

"Well, I guess we'll learn together then," Delia said, cupping Misty's cheek. "But, you don't have to be nervous. I'm going to be gentle, and it's going to be wonderful,"

The swamp witch nodded her head at this, and leaning in for a slow, sweet kiss.

With a coy smile, Cordelia pulled her shirt over her head—exposing a thin black lace bra, and the toned milky white skin of her stomach. She reached out and took Misty's ringed fingers, raising the hand up to her lips, and pressing a soft kiss to the back before flattening the girl's palm over her collarbone. Covering the dainty hand with her own, Cordelia ran Misty's palm down her front slowly to cup her breast in a feather-light touch.

Blue eyes locked onto Delia's mismatched set, and they both smiled nervously before the more experienced witch leant in—weaving her fingers through errant curls—for another kiss.

Delia massaged Misty's lips between hers at a tenderly, slow pace; and as the swamp witch gained confidence, she began responding - matching the rhythm of Delia's lips, while running her fingertips over the smooth flesh spilling over from delicate lace cups.

The older witch reached over to mirror Misty's movements—cupping her breast and massaging gently. Misty moaned lightly into Delia's mouth as soft fingers explored her flesh. On a whim, the headmistress pinched a taunt nipple.

Misty fell forward with a deep, breathy moan; kissing Delia so deeply, the woman fell back against the bed. Inspired by immense pleasure, the swamp witch straddled Cordelia's hips, grinding her palms into the woman's breasts.

"Mmmm," Delia moaned into Misty's mouth, before pulling away to catch her breath, "See, you—you're doing well already,"

The swamp witch nodded furiously, still too nervous to respond; but confident enough to dip her head and suck at the other woman's pulse point. She couldn't be sure Delia would like it, but it felt right, so she went with it—sucking with purpose before nipping lightly at the flesh there.

The other woman's back arched off the bed, "Ah! Misty..." Aching to feel the girl's bare flesh against hers, Cordelia reached for the hem of the other woman's dress; pulling it over her head to reveal white lace panties and a bare, flushed chest. Two pink nipples stood erect in the chill of the room.

Pushing up with her hips, Delia flipped them over—straddling Misty.

The swamp witch squealed at the sudden change and let a flood of giggles slip through her lips. Delia smiled proudly at the break in nerves, and leaned down to capture a pert nipple in her mouth.

Misty's giggle morphed into a moan as she wove her fingers through the other woman's hair. "Oh, God..." she groaned quietly when Cordelia's teeth began raking over the peek, before she pulled back to blow a stream of cool air on the heated flesh. The swamp witch arched up, digging her heels into the mattress.  
>Moving on to the other nipple, Delia unhinged Misty's grip from the comforter—maneuvering the girl's hand between their bodies and down to Misty's inner thighs. "Show me what you like," she whispered hotly across her skin, swirling her tongue around tauntingly.<p>

Misty craned her neck in shock, blushing deeply, "Ms. Cordelia..."

"Please, Misty. This is new for me too. Just show me how..." Nervously, the younger witch complied. Eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment, Misty slowly spread her legs and let her cold fingers wander down into the wet warmth between. Before she could help it's escape, a moan slipped free. She hadn't known how badly her body was aching to be touched, until it finally was.

Sitting up on her haunches, Cordelia watched Misty's wandering hand with eager curiosity—memorizing every swirl, dip and pinch she made, her desire increasing with each movement. She had never felt this way before—acted this way. The most adventurous sex she had ever had was with Hank; and even under the fertility spell, it was nothing in comparison with this. Her body was on fire—positively itching to feel the flesh of the goddess before her pressed against it. She was thirsty for Misty, hungry for her—aching with all she had.

Finally when she couldn't take any more of Misty's writhing and panting, Cordelia dropped to her stomach before the girl and buried her face between two toned thighs.

The swamp witch screamed out in pleasure, her entire body lifting from the bed and dropping again; hands moving to clutch desperately at the comforter. "Oh, Sweet Jesus!" She groaned huskily, tossing her head back.

Cordelia's mouth was hard at work—tongue swirling, lips sucking, and finally teeth nipping, which proved to be Misty's undoing.

She pounded both fists down on the mattress, lips spread wide in a silent scream—toes curled; body convulsing.

But Delia couldn't stop. She was addicted after a single taste. Desperate to keep the pleasure going, she pushed two fingers inside of the swamp witch just as she was coming down from her high.

The intrusions kickstarted another earth-shattering climax. One so powerful, that Misty squirmed completely out of Delia's clutches.

Everything was fuzzy in the Misty's heightened state of pleasure; until her body calmed down enough to register soft lips kissing up her neck and a pleasantly heavy weight pressing down on her. She opened her eyes to meet the mismatched irises of Delia above her.

Languidly, the swamp witch wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman and stretched up to press a kiss to her nose; before pressing her lips firmly against Delia's.

"I thought you said this was _new_, Ms. Cordelia,"

A smile stretched across her lips as she whispered back, "Completely new. I guess I must be a natural,"

"Mmm...definitely," Misty hummed, drawing Delia's lips back down to her own.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not quite satisfied with the way this turned out, but I wanted to get it up before the finale tonight. If you come back and re-read it in the next few days, it may be an edited version. <strong>

**Send your foxxay prompts to me (thelittlelupone) on tumblr! **


	4. A Little Privacy, Please?

**misty and cordelia are having passionate sexytimes and are interrupted by someone in the coven (of your choosing)**

* * *

><p>A low buzzing noise filtered out from underneath the door of Miss Robichaux's master suite. However, the frothy giggles it caused could only be heard within the room.<p>

"D—Dee! It ti-—ti—tickles! Stooooop!" Misty squealed, squirming under the tickling touch of Delia's one year anniversary present.

"Aww," Delia pouted sarcastically, "You don't like my gift?"

"Ah!" The swamp witch squealed as her partner let the cool buzzing cylinder dance across her abdomen. "I betcha I—I'd love it, if yuh—you put it where I wanted it already!"

Delia's jaw dropped in exasperated shock, "Oh! I'm sorry, darling! Is this better?" She moved the vibrator down to Misty's inner thigh—close enough to tease the girl, but much too far away to provide any satisfaction.

Tired of the tease, Misty thrust her hips to the side quickly; catching Delia off guard and causing the toy to press directly against her center.

"Mmmmm," she moaned out in satisfaction, "T-thank you for the pruh—uh—present, Dee! I looooove it," The girl's voice was husky and shaky with pleasure, as she pulled her girlfriend down on top of her; holding her close enough to share the vibrations.

"Oh, God!" Delia groaned, grinding down on the device—in turn pushing it harder against Misty. The Supreme's head fell forward onto Misty's shoulder, and she bit down lightly on the soft flesh there. The swamp witch's answering moan drowned out the sound of a creaking door.

"Delia, darling I—Oh!" Myrtle stopped in the doorway, eyes locked on a heap of naked flesh.

Delia shot up at the sound, "Mrytle!" She quickly leaned down to pull the sheets over her and her lover's bodies.

"How endearing!" The fiery read-head admonished, "It is so very refreshing to see young lovers enjoying the simple pleasures of the flesh. Although this doesn't seem quite so simple. The buzzing from that sex contraption is what lured me in here; I thought someone had left a television on, or freed a hive of bees, or perhaps even—"

"Myrtle!" Delia shouted, stopping the woman's rambles. "Might we have a little privacy, please?" A few giggles escaped Misty's lips before she clapped a hand over her mouth politely.

"Oh! Oh! Of course!" The woman cried, clapping her hands together, "By all means, more happy love! But do come find me when you're finished. We simply must speak about the drapes in the great room—they're so atrocious they've begun to give me migraines,"

Lost for words, Delia nodded dumbly, still clutching the white sheet high against her porcelain skin.

The redhead blew both women a kiss, and backed out of the room.

Delia sunk low under the sheets, hiding her growing blush. "Oh my God. Is there no such thing as privacy in this house?"

The swamp witch smiled weakly at the lump under the comforter, before burrowing underneath them herself and saddling up against her lover. She tossed an arm across the Supreme's chest, and began swirling her fingers over satin smooth skin. "Well, I guess the mood is ruined now,"

"Kind of," Delia answered with a giggle, "All I can think about is that obnoxious moan I was making when she came in,"

"I didn't think it was obnoxious," the curly-haired witch replied, pressing her lips to Delia's temple. "I thought it was sexy," she whispered, snaking her hand up to cup a soft breast.

The Supreme sighed loudly and turned on her side, resting her forehead on Misty's, and her arms around the girl's waist. "I'm sorry babe, but I'm really not in the mood anymore,"

Untangling herself from the older woman, Misty emerged from under the covers and scooted to the edge of the bed, defiantly.

"I'm sorry, Mist. Really, I am," Delia pleaded, coming back into the light herself.

"Dee, when was the last time we had sex without someone knocking on the door, or screaming for help, or tattle-telling, or hell—just fuckin' walking in?" Misty's tone was more disappointed than angry.

The room grew silent as the swamp witch's words sunk in, save for the buzzing of the long forgotten toy that still echoed from somewhere deep under fluffy pillows and blankets.

Thinking Delia was content to ignore her question; Misty moved to get up from the bed.

The Supreme reached over quickly and caught her wrist. "Let's move out," she said plainly, eyes locked on the younger woman's.

"What? Dee, you can't just—"

"Yes, I can! Fiona didn't live here until her last year of Supremacy, and the reigning Supreme's before her came and went as they pleased. As long as I appoint a headmistress, I have every right to move out,"

The swamp witch's features lit up into a giddy smile. "We're gunna live together, Dee!" She squealed, flinging herself back onto the bed and into Cordelia's arms.

Their lips met in a deep, eager kiss, as hands started to wander over smooth, exposed skin. Misty began kissing down Delia's body quickly, eager to bow before her Supreme and show her just how excited she was to be starting their life together. Her warm lips met Cordelia's mound, and a click rang out through the room.

The swamp witch raised her head, and glanced toward the door, praying that they weren't being interrupted again.

"I was locking the door," Delia breathed out huskily, before whipping her fingers through the air once more—sliding the heavy armoire up against the door. "Just in case..."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't let the injustice of the finale keep you from sending your foxxay prompts to me (thelittlelupone) on tumblr!<strong>


	5. I won't stop this time

**could I request a follow up to your last drabble (or even an unrelated drabble) where Foxxay are moving in together, with the help of zyle, myrtle & Queenie but they keep sneaking away to make out because they're so happy to live together and they keep getting caught**

* * *

><p><strong>Fair Warning: I cut this a bit short, and didn't include Zyle. Hopefully you'll still like it. The next chapter I'm posting is quite long, so maybe that'll make up for it! Thanks for the prompt! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Where should I put this, Miss Cordelia?" Queenie asked, cardboard box in hand.<p>

"Um, the kitchen I guess," The Supreme replied, suddenly regretting her previous disregard for labels. "Misty!" She called, having lost the woman in the intestacies of their new home.

"Misty!" She repeated, crossing into the master bedroom.

"You're getting warmer," a honey-sweet voice called out. The older woman's features brightened instantly at the playful tone in her girlfriend's voice.

Her ears quickly picked up the tune of a Fleetwood Mac song, and followed it's rhythm into the walk-in closet. There she found Misty, perched atop the island in the center of the room, tapping her foot to the beat of Stevie's words.

"Yuh know what, Dee?" She asked playfully.

The Supreme crossed over to stand between the swamp witch's legs, smiling widely when they wrapped tightly around her waist. "What, Mist?"

"I think this...thing..." She motioned to the counter she was perched on, "is meant to hold shawls and scarves and shit, but I feel like it could serve..._other_ purposes," The blonde girl slowly uncrossed her legs and stretched out on her side seductively.

Delia raised her eyebrows in exasperation, loving it when Misty teased her, "Really? Do you? You know how much I love multi-functional furniture," She pushed herself up atop the island, resting her body against Misty's

"Oh, I know yuh do,"

Their lips met in a slow, but intense kiss—tongues battling for domination, hands exploring possessively.

"Delia, darling here are you're—Oh, dear! I've done it again," Myrtle stood in the open doorway with a few of Cordelia's finer gowns draped across her outstretched arms. "Perhaps I'll come back later," the redhead offered tactfully.

"Good idea," Cordelia whispered, continuing to press kisses to Misty's jaw, "Because this time, I'm not going to stop,"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still accepting prompts on tumblr! My blog is "thelittlelupone".<strong>


	6. Let's Get Cleaned Up

**So, I'm going to kill two birds with one stone, and answer two prompts at the same time. Here we go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt One: <strong>_Foxxay shower together and Cordelia introduces Misty to the detachable shower head._

**Prompt Two: **_Just read all your little drabbles so thank you for that! May I request another foxxay one that starts out fluffy and ends all smutty bc fave. Thanks!_

* * *

><p>It was a tradition—every year since planting her first herb garden as a teenager, Cordelia Foxx spent the week before the spring solstice rotating plants. The ones that had proved to be of little use to her over the year were composted, and those that had proved useful were replanted in abundance. Each plant got a fresh pot of soil, a healthy heap of compost, and a sprinkling of enchanted water.<p>

Before this year, Delia had the week working alone in the greenhouse, tending to the plants and reorganizing her safe haven with meticulous care. Over the course of this year, however, a lot had changed—her husband's true identity had been revealed, Fiona was dead, she had claimed the Supremacy, and more important than all of these: she had fallen in love with a curly-haired swamp witch—so the way she carried out her tradition changed to. For the first time in the fifteen years, Cordelia allowed someone to assist.

She was so intensely, dizzyingly in love though, that this major change; nor all the others that came with it seemed to bother her in the slightest.

The two women had spent all day in the greenhouse, breaking only to strike up a dance, or feed each other bits of fruit and cheese that Delia had brought in for lunch.

It was six o'clock now, and the glow of the sun from the skylights was dwindling. Misty Day was bent over a spiky, purple plant, pruning the dead leaves, and watering the healthy ones. Honey curls rippled down her back in kinky spirals, flitting across the red and blue of her patriotic tee; and below this was the object of Delia's attention. Cut-off denim shorts rode up high on her milky white thighs, making the succulent flesh of her bottom pillow out.

Pulse racing and heart pounding, Cordelia slunk over toward the swamp witch, wrapping her arms around the woman from behind. "Let's be done for the day, Mist," she whispered seductively against the shell of her ear, pulling the woman close and rolling their hips against one another to the beat of a blaring Fleetwood Mac song.

"But, Dee, we ain't even started on the hangin' plants yet," The girl argued weakly, setting down her watering can and shears before turning in the Supreme's arms.

Face to face now, they swayed slowly to the music, "The plants can wait," Cordelia whispered, leaning in to press her lips to the girl's.

Misty sighed contentedly into her girlfriend's mouth, forgetting about their responsibilities instantly. Ringed fingers began pulling at the Supreme's white tee, desperate to feel the woman's flesh against hers.

"God, you feel so good," Misty whispered once the shirt was tossed on the dirty counter top, and she had pulled their bodies flush against each other.

The swamp witch's finger tips flitted down as their lips met once more; her nails scraped lightly underneath the waist band of Delia's loose athletic shorts before she pushed past the elastic of these and the underwear beneath to cup her firm bottom.

"Ah!" Cordelia squealed, pulling back, "You're fingers! They're wet!" For the first time, the Supreme was able to look past her lustful haze and take in Misty's appearance fully. "Mist!" She giggled, "You're covered in mud!" And indeed she was.

The young swamp witch not only had fresh mud coating her fingers, but her clothes were dusted with dirt, and streaks of earthy compost stripped her exposed arms and legs.

"Come on," Delia offered her hand with a wide smile, "Let's go get cleaned up,"

The couple strolled back into Miss Robichaux's—Delia with her mud-stained shirt back on—hand in hand. Their relationship had been public since Misty's close encounter during Descensum (the passionate kiss after Misty's late return to the world of the living kind of gave them away), and the new girls in the home new that the only magical law higher than "Thou shalt not harm a fellow sister witch," was "Thou shalt not fuck with the Supreme and her girlfriend." So they had nothing to hide.

Although, today some of the newer inhabitants of the Academy gave confused looks at the dirty finger prints dotting the front of Delia's tee-shirt. They would grow used to the two's shenanigans soon enough.

It wasn't long before the door to the master suite was shut and locked; and that same tee shirt joined the rest of Cordelia and Misty's clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor.

The older woman reached within the large glass shower and turned the water on—not waiting for it to get hot, before grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pulling her within the glass and under the stream.

The cold water splashed against their skin, shocking their nerves—heightening their senses. Cordelia wove her fingers through Misty's hair, closing her fist around a mass of curls and pulling back with measured roughness—just enough to make the swamp witch gasp in pleasurable surprise. The Supreme leaned in to take the girl's earlobe between her lips, sucking harshly before running her teeth along the flesh.

Misty's moan bounced off the tiles and echoed back through the rising steam.

Cordelia pulled back to take in the sight of her lover—wet curls stuck to her face, flushed chest heaving, brown dirt streaks running down her milky white flesh in wet tracks. "God, you are so gorgeous," Delia whispered honestly before squatting the take a pert nipple between her lips; rolling the other pink peak between two fingers.

"Mmmm," the swamp witch moaned, back stepping slowly until her back hit cool tile. Desperate to bring Delia the same pleasure she was doling out, Misty pulled the woman back up by her elbows and gathered her in close—capturing her lips and snaking a hand down the plane of her abdomen, toward soft blonde curls.

"Uh, uh! No ma'am," The Supreme chastised, scooting out of her clutches to pull the shower head down off it's holder. "We're supposed to be cleaning up, remember?"

Biting her lip coyly, Cordelia slinked back over to Misty. She started at the collarbone, raising the shower head to let a stream of water run down the woman's chest. Water droplets trickled down the slope of her perfect tear-drop breasts, tickling the sensitive peaks before dripping away.

The lovers locked eyes, and Delia stepped closer, moving the shower head slowly down the girl's front until it began pulsating against her mound.

The swamp witch's eyes grew wide, and shot down to stare at the source of the odd sensation.

Cordelia smiled knowingly, "Here, sit," she ordered, pushing the girl lightly down onto the built-in shower seat before tossing down a washcloth and kneeling on it before her. "Spread," she whispered against Misty's thigh, kissing the soft flesh from above.

The girl complied, and Cordelia didn't waste any time. She aimed the stream of water directly between the girl's thighs, and a deep, throaty moan rang out through the enclosed space. "Oh, Shit! Yessss, Dee!"

Smirking, the Supreme leaned forward to suckle a pebbled nipple while the water continued pulsating against the swamp witch's center. "Good, huh?" She whispered against her flesh.

"Mmmm, so good!"

"It get's better," she murmured, twisting the dial to increase the pressure. Misty's answering sighs and shakes brought a smile to the Supreme's face as she continued peppering the girl's chest with kisses, and raking her nails down smooth, spread thighs. Within minutes, Misty was quivering above her, eyes squeezed shut.

Her release never came this fast, but Delia went with it, "Yes, baby. Let go. Let go, Mist,"

And she did, tossing her curly head back in a deep moan; her entire body shaking with the force of her climax.

Cordelia set the shower head down on the tile, moving to wrap her arms around the girl as the after-shocks of pleasure shook her.

"Damn, Delia," Misty murmured, pressing her lips to the woman's temple, "That was some real magic,"

* * *

><p><strong>So that answered both, right? Hopefully...?<strong>

**Thank you for these prompts, and send me more on tumblr! My name is "thelittlelupone".**


	7. You're MY Supreme

**If you're still taking foxxay prompts, could you do one where a new witch gets a crush on our fav supreme Cordelia and Misty gets really possessive and jealous because of it?**

* * *

><p>Misty pulled open the fridge, rummaging through it's contents in search of a snack. "Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night, and wouldn't you love to love her," she sang under her breath, pushing aside milk cartons and tupperware to grab a bright red apple. The door swung shut, and the swamp witch took a big bite, letting the juice run down her chin. She slurped it up quickly, and made off through the house in search of her own Rhiannon.<p>

"Do you think you can find it, Miss Cordelia?" a meek voice asked from the great room. Misty came to stand in the doorway, staring silently at her girlfriend's luscious backside as the woman bent over a table scattered with stones.

"Well," the Supreme answered, "I've never used Divination to find an _iPhone_, but I'll try." The woman's giggle brought a smile to Misty's face. It was so refreshing to see Cordelia happy. After all she had been through; Misty's girlfriend was finally getting what she deserved—a house full of young willing-to-learn witches, the Supremacy, and intense, unwavering love from her.

A sudden movement broke Misty's musings. The younger witch—_Mallory was her name, right?_—had moved in closer toward Cordelia; the hips touching now.

_Was she...? No. That girl ain't even gotten all her hairs in yet. But, still... No. Just calm down, Mist._

"Hmmmm," Cordelia mused, holding her hands above the stones. Her right hand shot out to the left suddenly, "It's in the piano? No, that can't be right..."

Mallory strode over to the baby grand in the corner, bending over to peer under the lid. The girl's short skirt rode up on her thighs, and Misty's blood boiled.

"OMG! Here it is!" The girl screeched obnoxiously, reaching in to pull out her cell phone. "I can't believe you found it, Miss Cordelia! You're the best!" She ran back to the Supreme and tackled her in a fierce hug.

"Oomph," Delia let out at the collision, giggling at the girl's enthusiasm as she slowly patted her student's back.

Misty watched their cheeks rub against one another and the girl's hands settle low on Cordelia's back. _Oh, hell no!_ The swamp witch cleared her through loudly, and the pair jumped apart—the younger of the two hanging her head in embarrassment. "Well, ain't you two closer than a hair in a biscuit," her eyebrows were raised, and her words stung as they floated through the air.

"Hey, Mist," Delia greeted, oblivious to Mallory's intentions and Misty's knowledge of them. The swamp witch strode over to her girlfriend, an animalistic possessiveness darkening her eyes. "You wouldn't believe where we found Mall-"

Misty dropped the apple and wrapped her arms tightly around Cordelia, crashing their lips together, and titling the Supreme back in her arms.

Cordelia squeaked in surprise, but melted in Misty's arms instantly— forgetting that Mallory, who was looking on mortified, was in the room altogether.

When they finally broke apart, Misty rested her head against Delia's chest, and her hands against the woman's firm bottom. "Sorry, what is it you said ya'll were doin'?"

"Umm...nothing," Mallory answered, a deep blush spreading across her face. Maybe that hadn't been her best idea. Without explanation, the girl shook her head awkwardly, and scampered out of the room.

Moments later, it finally dawned on Cordelia what she had just witnessed, "Misty! Did you just—She wasn't—Nothing happened!"

"I didn't think anything did happen. I just want that little bitch to know that nothin's _gunna_happen between her and _my_ Supreme," She whispered against her mouth before nipping at the woman's plump bottom lip possessively.

The Supreme giggled heartily, "Oh My God, you're jealous!"

"Well, what can I say? I'm a witch in love,"

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I am just on a roll today! Keep the foxxay-streak going by sending your prompts to me on tumblr!<strong>


	8. My Cajun Queen

**I just thought of a prompt where Misty hears people saying these cheesy pick up lines on the streets and she tries them out on Cordelia to try and woo her...**

* * *

><p>Misty and Cordelia strolled down the New Orleans waterfront hand in hand, listening to a tune being blown from the calliope pipes of the Natchez steamboat. Cordelia had a cup of frozen yogurt in her free hand, and was maneuvering her girlfriend toward a nearby bench.<p>

They sat, turned close into one another, chattering and giggling quietly. Misty whispered something especially naughty in Cordelia's ear, and they fell against each other in laughter. Huddled close they giggled relentlessly, pulling apart back apart only when Cordelia let out an unbecoming snort. Both froze, tears in their eyes, and stared blankly for a long moment, before beginning their cackling once more.

When the couple finally composed themselves, Delia reached for her frozen treat to find that the spoon had leapt to the ground during their antics. "Aww," she pouted, bending to retrieve the utensil. "Will you hold this, Mist?" she asked, offering over her yogurt, "I'm going to go get another,"

"Yeah, sure," The swamp witch answered brightly, the last of her giggles still subsiding.

"Thanks!" The Supreme said, leaning in to smack their lips together quickly before walking away—stopping only to toss the old spoon in a trash bin.

Misty leaned back against the cool metal of the bench and watched her girlfriend make off toward the street vendor across the pier. Her heart did a little flip inside her chest when Delia turned back to shoot a wink over her shoulder. For the first time in her life, Misty had found a place where she belonged; and that was in the arms of Cordelia Goode.

They had been dating for almost a year now. They were living together, working together, and most enjoyably...sleeping together. Every day was an adventure, and they kept each other entertained constantly. But it was the simple things like this that felt the best—being out with Delia like this, giggling senselessly about nothing. Misty had never gotten so much joy from seeing someone smile, but every time Cordelia Goode's plump lips arched up at the corners, an overwhelmingly warm, satisfied sensation filled her chest. The swamp witch had never known love this strong, but now that she had discovered it, Misty was dead set on making it last forever. She would gladly spend all of eternity trying to make Delia happy.

The young woman sighed contentedly and set down Delia's yogurt to pull Stevie's shawl tighter around her shoulders. When Cordelia was around, Misty saw nothing else, so in her solitude she took a moment to soak in her surroundings. Near the pier's railing, a married couple swung a young child by the arms, a man and his dog lounged under a nearby tree, and two burly boys in fraternity jackets strolled by looking particularly mischievous...

The boys passed by Misty's bench, and she caught fragments of their conversation.

"Dude, she had a fuckin' hot body," the shorter, stockier one spouted off.

"Yeah, man. The whole time she was talkin' I was just thinkin, _Damn, dat ass, though!_"

The other boy barked out a laugh and elbowed his friend in the rib, as they strolled out of Misty's earshot.

Was that a compliment? Did other women like to hear that kind of stuff about their bodies? Misty surely didn't, but she'd never really thought about it. She wasn't exactly a social expert, and she didn't pretend to be. So for all she knew, this was flattering. Maybe Delia would think it was sweet; compliments always made her cheeks blush a pretty pink, and brought a twinkle to her eye—a twinkle so bright and becoming, that the swamp witch craved it like a drug.

"That line was unbelievable!" Cordelia chirped—breaking the girl from her reverie—as she sat back down with her lover, digging the new, clean spoon into her frozen treat. "I saw you staring at me, you know," the woman announced between bites. "What were you staring at, Misty," her tone was so sultry the words seemed to drip like honey from her lips. With a completely different twinkle in her eye, Delia slid the spoon out from between her plump lips at a teasingly slow pace.

"Well," the witch faltered a little, nervous to try out her new line, "I was just watchin' you walk, and thinkin' to myself, '_Damn, that ass though_',"

"What?!" Cordelia screeched, hunching over as deep, hearty laughs fled her body, "Oh my God! Where did you hear that?"

Misty bit her bottom lip and lowered her lashes, unable to hide the ferocious blush that painted her cheeks. Dammit, she shouldn't have said that. God, she felt stupid.

Cordelia caught the change in Misty's demeanor; and set down her snack to take the girl's face between her smooth hands, staring deep into Misty's eyes and whispering, "God, I love you so much."

Overwhelmed with love and adoration, Cordelia leaned in to kiss her cajun queen with unbridled passion—letting her tongue glide across Misty's lips as the docked boat blew it's last long note.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**I am STILL accepting foxxay prompts, however I am kind of drowning in them right now. So, if you choose to submit one to me, (which I always appreciate) just be aware that it may be a week before I get around to posting my response. I'm sorry that it'll take so long, but sadly foxxay is not my reality, and reality is a pretty time-consuming thing. **

**If you're still reading this little drabble-series, leave me a review telling me how you feel about it. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Today was the Day

**I love your fics! Could you possibly write one about our two favorite girls finding out their going to have a baby?**

* * *

><p>"I'm just so damn nervous," Misty whispered, squeezing the life out of Cordelia's hand, as the nurse squirted cold, clear jelly onto her flat stomach.<p>

"Don't be. If not today, then someday," Pushing errant curls away from her wife's face, Delia bowed to press a kiss to the girl's temple, whispering a single word there, "Someday."

The swamp witch nodded and tried to relax against the crunchy paper of the examination chair. _Someday. Someday._ Misty repeated internally, hoping that if the mantra was repeated enough, she wouldn't be disappointed when the nurse told them that today was not the day. From what they knew of Delia's past, pregnancy was in no way easy; so neither of the women came into the examination room with too high of expectations.

That's why when the nurse placed the sonar to Misty's stomach, and a faint thumping sound echoed through the room, both women simultaneously choked out a sob of joy.

"Congratulations," the nurse said politely, "It seems to me that the procedure took; and that as of next Tuesday, you will be eight weeks pregnant, Ms. Day,"

Hot tears streaming down her face, Cordelia leant down to take Misty's face between her hands—crashing their lips together, joyously.

The excitement shining from her wife's smile reached deep into Cordelia's past, righting every wrong. This moment was her reward for thirty years of torment; the love the woman on the table freely gave, and the love they had created with her was everything Cordelia had ever wanted. Her entire life sat perched upon a blue reclining medical chair, and in that moment she knew true happiness.

"We're gunna be mommas, Dee!"

"Mothers," She sighed through her tears, brushing the moisture from Misty's cheeks with the soft skin of her thumbs. Resting her forehead against Misty's, Delia whispered hotly against the girl's lips, "Today was the day."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for that compliment in the prompt! I'm glad you enjoy them! <strong>

**Also, I understand that this was WAY short, but I hope it'll serve as an appetizer for what I have a feeling may will be quite a large posting tomorrow.**

**Thank you for reading! I crave your reviews! **


	10. Keeping Promises

**I was wondering if you could write a Foxxay drabble about Misty's late return from the Descensum challenge during the Seven Wonders and Cordelia's reaction to the late arrival.**

* * *

><p>One week was all fate had allotted them. One week, two days, and—as of the hourglass' last grain of sand—seven hours. One week, two days and seven hours ago, Misty had given meaning to Cordelia Goode's life.<p>

They had stayed in the greenhouse far later than Cordelia had meant too, but after Misty planted the first bold kiss on her lips, a timeless void seemed to capture them both. Moonlight shone down through the skylights, casting bright lines across the swamp witch's alabaster skin. Pulled into a close embrace, they swayed slowly to soft music.

Cordelia let a single fingertip glide across Misty's glowing features—down the wide bridge of a short nose, around the dark edges of pink lips, and across the smooth edge of an elegant jaw line.

"Yuh know, this song always makes me think of you, Miss Cordelia," The swamp witch broke the comfortable silence, and Delia leaned forward, resting their foreheads together to listen more intently to the lyrics.

_"She came to you when you were alone_  
><em>And yes she matters to you<em>  
><em>Kind of woman that'll haunt you<em>  
><em>Kind of woman that'll haunt you<em>  
><em>She matters to you..."<br>_

"I tried to stay away, to hide from what I'd been feelin'. I didn't understand what I was feelin', and didn't think you would either. But I couldn't stop thinkin' about you. Your smile, your laugh, the way you take care of your plants like they're people. I fell in love with all of it, and...and...I think I'm fallin' in love with _you_, Miss Cordelia."_  
><em>

The older woman's eyes glistened with unshed tears; and their lips met in another gentle kiss. "Promise me you won't leave?" Delia whispered shakily against her lips.

"I promise."

"Good; because...I love you so much...I think I'd die if I lost you."

And now—one week, two days and seven hours later—Cordelia sat in the middle of a room filled to the brim with tension.

"She's stuck," the headmistress announced, pulling Misty's limp body into her arms, cradling the girl's head close to her chest.

"Come back to me, Misty," silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face deeper into unruly curls. The girl's scent filled her lungs and the thought that this was the first and possibly last time her senses would be engulfed so sweetly, caused a sob to burst forth from her chest. "Please...please..." she begged the unconscious girl, "Please don't leave me,"

All eyes were on the scene unfolding on the carpet, and it was quickly becoming evident to the other young witches that the connection between their headmistress and the swamp witch was much deeper than originally estimated.

"D—Do you remember that nuh—night in the greenhouse, Misty?" Cordelia whispered, allowing her tears to fall freely into the swarm of golden locks, "You—you promised me you wouldn't leave. You pr—promised." The woman's body shook with sobs, and she clutched Misty tighter to her chest, as if she could pass the life residing there on to the girl.

"Cordelia, my darling," Myrtle's voice was tentative, and the aching she felt for the women on the carpet was clear with her hesitant announcement of, "Time is up."

"N—No," Cordelia sobbed, "No, no, no. N—Not yet. You ca—can't leave me yet." Turning the girl's head in her hands, she pressed their lips together for what very well may have been the last time.

When air became a necessity, Cordelia finally pulled back—squeezing her eyes shut tight against the harsh reality of death in her arms.

The room dropped into an eerie silence as the girls bowed their heads in somber respect.

A sharp gasp sliced through the silence as Misty Day lurched from Delia's grasp. With two quick looks around the room, the girl realized where she was and began choking on deep sobs. She turned to meet Cordelia's gaze, and they sat staring at each other in joyful disbelief before Misty hurdled herself into the headmistress' arms—capturing her lips in searing kiss and pushing her flat against the ground.

"Y—you came back t—to me. You came back," Cordelia choked out, clutching Misty's face desperately between her cold hands.

"Well, my Momma taught me to keep my promises," the girl answered, smiling through her tears, before crashing their lips together once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Good News: I have two more chapters being posted tonight! Yeah! Leave me an inspiring review to keep the posts coming.<strong>


	11. I'm Not Much of a Dancer

**Foxxay Prompt: They're in the greenhouse and Misty puts Stevie on. It's her favorite song, and she can't help but dance. It doesn't take much, but she convinces Cordelia to dance along with her and Cordelia makes a footing mistake and it just leads to Cordelia on top of Misty. It's awkward for her, but Misty is just grinning from ear to ear. She can't help but taking Cordelia's red face into her hands and giving her the most passionate kiss she can.**

* * *

><p><em>...Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night,<em>

_and wouldn't you love to love her?..._

"Oh, this one's my favorite!" Misty squealed, turning the knob on her stereo all the way up, until the rasp of Stevie Nicks echoed through the entire greenhouse.

Cordelia glanced over her shoulder, shooting a shy smile at the swamp witch twirling in place. She bit her lip to contain the wide grin, and turned back to the plant she was pruning.

"Takes to the sky like a bird in flight, and who will be her lover?" The whispered lyric in Cordelia's ear made her jump, dropping the shears to the counter with a loud clatter. Misty was flush against her back, her hot breath skimming the woman's neck—bringing goosebumps to her skin.

Having the swamp witch this close made her unbearably nervous. Cordelia still hadn't figured out her feelings for the girl, but she had an inkling that—if the goosebumps were any indication—the affection toward her student was terribly improper.

"Dance with me," the girl whispered in Cordelia's ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I—umm—I'm not much of a dancer,"

"Aw, come on. You gotta loosen up every once in a while, Miss Cordelia! Life's too short to go 'round actin' like a stick in the mud,"

A little taken aback by the girl's brash comment, Cordelia spun around quickly, "Fine."

"Oh, good!" Misty squealed, taking the woman's arms and holding them straight out on either side of the woman. "Now, just cross your feet over each other, real quick like, and spin."

Cordelia felt terribly silly, but figured that refusing to try would make a worse impression on Misty than looking a little uncoordinated. So, with a deep breath and a nervous smile toward her companion, Cordelia began to spin. The twirls were slow at first, but gained momentum as her confidence did; and soon she was spinning so fast that the room became a colorful blur.

Misty clapped excitedly somewhere in her peripheral, "That's it, Miss Cordelia. You got it now!" Inspired by her beautiful headmistress, the swamp witch gripped the edges of her shawl and began a rapid twirl herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cordelia caught sight of Misty. The light danced on her blonde curls as they swung wildly about her face—making them shine brighter than pure gold. Distracted, the older woman lost her footing, tripped over herself and flailed all the way into the girl's arms.

They tumbled backwards together until Misty landed hard on a cleared countertop, inadvertently pulling Cordelia down on top of her. For the shortest of moments, Delia allowed herself to savor the feeling of the girl's arms around her, and the solid warmth beneath.

"Well," Misty giggled, "Up until the tumble, you were doin' real good!"

Realizing what they must look like—wrapped up in each other's arms in the empty greenhouse—Cordelia began to pull back. But soft, ringed finger on her cheek, made her stop. This gentle grip forced Delia to meet Misty's eyes.

The swamp witch searched two-toned orbs for a clue—some indication that what she was about to do was acceptable—but the feeling of the headmistress' warm breath on her cheek was too much, and before she could debate it any longer, Misty leaned in to capture Cordelia's lips in a soft, but passionate kiss.

The older witch let out a small whimper, and spread her lips to the girl's imploring tongue. As Misty began running her hands over the dips and curves of her body, Cordelia realized exactly how she felt about the girl; and it _was_ terribly improper...but in that moment, propriety was a lost drop in the sea of love, where she was more than happy to drown.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>WOW! What a great prompt! I absolutely loved this! Thanks so much for sending it in!<strong>**

**Okay, so I've got one more chapter coming up tonight, and the author's notes in it should tell you everything you need to know.**

**Except for: Please drop me a review to let me know how I'm doing...**


	12. You're Just Plain Hot

**Foxxay prompt: Cordelia is upset because her mother keeps reminding her how horrible she looks with her newly damaged eyes. Misty, who overhears Fiona's cruel words, reassures 'Miss Cordelia' that she's still very beautiful.**

* * *

><p>"Goddamn, Delia. I shudder every time I look at those ghastly eyes. I don't know what convoluted image of heroism you had in your mind when you did that to yourself; but all you did that day was rob yourself of the only asset you over possessed—beauty." Fiona took a long drag before stumping it out in a nearby ashtray. "My poor little ugly duckling."<p>

And with that she was gone. Cordelia listened for clicking of the woman's high heels to grow faint before allowing her tears to fall. She bit her fist to hold back the sobs.

Her mother was right, Cordelia had brutally destroyed her only chance at happiness. She had stripped herself of her sight, her independence, and her beauty. Never again would she be able to fully function on her own, but at the same time she would spend her life alone. No one wanted to fall asleep next to monster every night.

The woman's body shook with silent sobs, until a nearby rustling made her entire body go rigid. Determined to hold onto the only thing she still possessed, dignity, Cordelia quickly wiped away her tears, and bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop the production of more.

"Who's there?" she barked, cocking her head in the direction of the sound.

"It's just me…Misty…" the soft twang replied. "I wasn't meanin' to spy or nothin', but I came down for a glass of water and overheard them terrible things Fiona was sayin',"

God, must everyone stick their noses in her business? "Well, that sounds a lot like eavesdropping to me,"

The swamp witch cast her eyes down in shame—ashamed of listening in, but determined to right the Supreme's wrong. "Well, eavesdroppin' or not, I heard it, and it was all wrong." The girl slowly began crossing to the sofa where Cordelia was perched. She sat close to the woman, tentatively covering a manicured hand with her own ringed digits.

"Beauty ain't all you got, Miss Cordelia…and if it is, you still got it," The room grew quiet as the girl's words set in.

Cordelia sniffled back a tear and whispered, "Thank you Misty, but I don't have any illusions about my life. I ruined it all w—,"

"No!" Misty chastised firmly. "Now you listen to me, Miss Cordelia," she cupped the woman's cheek with her free hand, stroking the soft jawline with her thumb. "You're more beautiful than the flowers in spring, when they're just startin' to bloom…and that's saying a lot considerin' how much I love tiger lilies,"

Cordelia let out a little giggle against her will, and a few tears escaped with it. Misty smiled at the progress she was making, and moved slowly to slip the large sunglasses from Cordelia's face. The woman went rigid with fear and insecurity, but allowed the girl to strip away her protective mask.

Misty set down the glasses, and let her fingertips ghost over Cordelia's sensitive scars.

The immense tenderness the girl was showing brought fresh tears to the woman's useless eyes, and she flipped the hand in her lap, twining her fingers together with Misty's.

"These scars," Misty whispered soothingly, "they make you more beautiful than any fancy cream or powder Fiona is usin'; because these scars show how much you care about other people—how much love you got for livin' things. That's what makes you so pretty, Miss Cordelia,"

A comfortable silence fell over the room, and Cordelia cherished the warmth of Misty's skin against hers. "Not to mention, you're also just plain _hot_. I mean, come on, everybody 'round here knows that," Misty added a second later, making Cordelia's face scrunch up in mirth.

The swamp witch watched a smile flit across her headmistress' lips, and wondered what those soft, pink lips feel like against her own. Wondered if a kiss could better translate the love she was trying to show through words.

"Miss Cordelia, can I—,"

"Yes. Whatever it is, yes," she answered, bringing a hand up to cover Misty's where it rested against her cheek. Slowly, tentatively, the swamp witch leaned in and rested her lips against Cordelia's.

Surreal warmth spread over the woman, and as Misty's lips spread against hers, Cordelia finally felt beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful prompt! Thanks so much for sending it to me!<strong>

**Okay, so this was the last update for tonight! I promise I haven't been hording these. I just now sat down and wrote all three tonight, because it's been the only free time I've had in the last few days. If all goes as planned, I should have at least one more up tomorrow. After that posting, my prompt count will be down pretty low, so I'll need you guys to send me some more!**

**Don't let the ship sink, send prompts to me, 'thelittlelupone', on tumblr.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Our Perfect Rose

**The baby fic was so sweet! Could you possibly do a longer follow up? Maybe Misty having the baby or right after it's born? Or both lol. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"You did so well, Mist. I'm so proud of you," was whispered into matted curls, as Cordelia leaned to press a kiss to Misty's damp forehead. They were crammed into a small, yet quite comfortable hospital bed...all three of them.<p>

"And you, my sweet Princess, I already love you so much," The Supreme stroked the silky smooth skin of her daughter's cheeks with the back of a finger. Both of the witches' faces were wet with tears as they gazed on at the bundle in Misty's arms.

Her skin was a perfect snowy white, with a permanent pink blush peppering chubby cheeks and a fuzzy head. The little hair she already possessed was practically white it was so blonde; and before she had nodded off in the arms of her aptly named, 'Momma', miniature ice blue eyes had shone so brightly that they practically pierced straight through her mothers' hearts.

Appreciating the unique beauty, Misty turned to her wife and whispered sweetly, "She's perfect, Dee."

"Yes. Perfect," the women's lips met in a sweet, lazy kiss. Completely contended, Delia let her eyes flutter closed-resting her head against her wife's shoulder.

The newborn began lightly pawing at Misty's chest, and the woman deftly unsnapped her gown and nestled the baby close, encouraging her to suckle. "She's ours, Dee. She's_ our_ baby. I still can't believe it."

"All ours," the woman's eyes opened once more and she gazed on at the beautiful bond forming between mother and daughter. Practically saw the rays of love radiating off of her wife and their bundle of joy. "She's our little miracle. Our perfect rose,"

"Rose," Misty whispered affectionately, and the baby cooed against her. "She likes it."

"Our Rose..." The name tingled on her tongue. Swelled her heart. "That's it! Rose Myronna Goode. The perfect name for the perfect girl."

Rose pulled away from her mother, satisfied for the moment. Her swollen little hands reached out toward Cordelia ever so slightly, and the new mother took it as a question.

"Yes, my little Rose. Come to mother," Misty passed the girl off before readjusting her hospital gown. "Rose," Cordelia whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the red blotch on the baby's forehead, "for her beauty, and the love she represents. Myronna..." two more soft kisses to the child's lulling eyelids. "To honor the strength of my mother, and the love and friendship shown to us both by Myrtle Snow. Goode..." A final peck to miniature lips, "The name of her mothers, and an indication of her perfect, pure heart."

"Rose Myronna Goode," Misty whispered as silent tears slid down her face. Cordelia shifted to wrap an arm around her wife-pulling the woman into her side. Damp cheeks pressed together, they stared into the face of their beautiful sleeping flower.

The baby yawned, and the mothers swooned, "Dee?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I've never loved like I love you and Rose...right here...right now," Misty leaned in, stroking her nose against her wife's in a loving gesture before sealing their lips slowly.

A knock at the door broke their bliss, and a sharply-dressed nurse entered their sanctuary.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was coming to see whether you've come to a decision on the baby's name yet?" The woman asked, smiling kindly as she shifted the birth certificate from one hand to the other.

"Yes, yes we have..." Cordelia responded, pressing a kiss first to Rose's forehead and then to Misty's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for that beautiful prompt and thank you to all of my readers for sticking with me this far. I'm thinking that if I do any more babyparenting fics, I want to keep with this theme of Cordelia being "mother" and Misty being "Momma". I feel like it fits their personalities, and my dear friend raised her daughter to call her "mother" and it's adorable and a lot less formal that people seem to think.**

**Just a thought...tell me how you feel about it in a review...**


	14. I Always Felt Loved

**Prompt: it's the night after they killed the axeman and Misty is finally back in her room. She and Cordelia haven't expressed their feelings for the other yet. But misty goes to Cordelia's room with intent to change that.**

* * *

><p>"Miss Cordelia?" Misty stomped into the dimly-lit room, dried blood speckling her porcelain skin—blue bruises forming on her knuckles.<p>

"Yes?" The headmistress turned around slowly, letting the echoing taps of a wooden cane lead her forward.

"I'm about to do somethin' crazy; but if I don't, I'll regret it forever. I know that now." The time underground had allotted Misty quite a bit of thinking time, and this particular scenario had played out in her mind a million times—a million different ways.

The older woman could hear Misty approaching—slowly shuffling closer with each word, until she was near enough for Delia to feel the heat radiating off her body. "Alright, go ahead. I think after tonig—Mmm!"

Misty's lips crashed hard against the other woman's, and Delia squealed into her mouth. When the swamp witch's tongue came out to flick against her lips, she melted. Suddenly her mother's death, the body in her kitchen, and the impending Seven Wonders were worlds away. All that mattered in that moment was that the girl she had been secretly—ashamedly—lusting after for months now, was ravishing her mouth with a soft, imploring tongue.

Content to escape reality for a moment, Cordelia let her cane rattle to the floor—throwing her arms around Misty to pull her impossibly closer. The woman's grip pressed all air from Misty's lungs, and she gasped into Delia's mouth. Matching the long-suppressed passion her headmistress was showing, the swamp witch wove ringed fingers through blonde locks; tugging until Cordelia's mouth came unlatched from hers in a deep, raspy moan.

"I love you," Misty whispered, letting her tongue glide from the point of a sharp jaw to the crook of a flawless, white neck. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she repeated like a mantra between rough kisses and nips.

"I love you too," Cordelia moaned, "I—I'm so glad I found you. I wasn't going to stop until I found you,"

With an inspired nip to the woman's jutting collarbone, Misty whispered into the Cordelia's skin, "Good, cause I couldn't bear dyin' without tellin' you. Thinkin' that you felt unloved was worse than dyin',"

"I always felt loved with you, Misty."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to TayTay.1895.1 for this great prompt and for her continued support.<strong>


	15. We Could Eat: You Know, the Two of Us?

**I love all your Foxxay stories so much! There just aren't enough fics about them, especially after Ryan Murphy had to go and break our hearts by killing Misty. Just keep writing, but if you need more prompts, it would be really cool to have a story from Misty's POV where she knows how she feels about Delia, but she's too scared to tell her and doesn't know how the other woman will feel. But then one day it just all comes out and fluff and sexytimes ensue :P**

* * *

><p><em>So beautiful...<em> Misty's eyes scanned over the awe-inspiring sight of Supreme Cordelia Goode mixing a simple antacid potion.

The older woman was perched on a high stool; long legs hanging exposed from beneath the hem of a short flower-print skirt. The shirt tucked into it was cut teasingly low in the front to reveal the faintest shadow between two pert breats, and sunk with a daring dip in the back—exposing what felt like _miles_ of flawless white flesh to Misty.

The swamp witch imagined herself kissing the skin there—letting her lips climb the elegant curve of Cordelia's spine. Feeling the warm, flourishing life beneath her lips; tasting each freckle; worshiping the woman vigorously and without cease. She slipped into a long-time fantasy of treating the woman to a massage. Wondering what it would feel like to soothingly dig her fingertips into soft muscle; to let her hands glide across the woman's sides; to watch the warm oil glisten on flawless alabaster skin.

Misty's eyes flitted up to gaze into those of her headmistress. They were mismatched and glowing brightly toward the project at hand. Cordelia rubbed a feeble petal between her gentle fingertips, and Misty couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh.

_I wonder what them fingers would feel like on my skin...runnin' through my hair...pushin' into my wet—_

"Misty?"

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, Miss Cordelia. What is it you were sayin'?" Their eyes met and a pretty blush spread across Misty's cheeks.

"Eye if newt, please. The jar is on the rack against the wall," A delicate finger motioned toward a far corner of the little greenhouse.

More than willing to assist, the girl shuffled to retrieve her headmistress' ingredient.

She returned quickly, letting her fingers brush across Cordelia's while exchanging the vial. The skin there was smooth, but positively electrifying beneath Misty's fingertips. Unable to stop herself, the girl caught her hand—sandwiching the vial between them. Her fingers brushed over Cordelia's wrinkly knuckles and silky palm, watching intently as ten fingers laced together of their own accord.

"Misty?"

"Miss Cordelia, can I umm..." _Damn, what did Zoe and Kyle do? _"Would you—Can—umm—Can I take you to see a movie…or somethin'…sometime? Or, uhh...eat. Together. We could eat? You know, the two of us?" God, she was fucking this up so bad. Such an elegant woman as Miss Cordelia would be embarrassed to even be seen in public with a blubbering idiot like her.

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that very much, Misty," A slight blush spread across Cordelia's face and it took all she had to keep from getting up and pressing overjoyed kisses all across Misty's face. She had waited so long for this, but had been too afraid to make the first move.

The swamp witch's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened, "Really? You know I'm talkin' 'bout...a date...right?"

A becoming giggle slipped through the Headmistress' lips before she bit the plump bottom one to hush it. "Yes, a date. Like I said, I'd like that very much; and, if we hurry up and finish this potion, we might have time for it tonight."

"Yeah…alright!" The wide smile on Misty's face was contagious—spreading to claim Cordelia's features as well. Overwhelmed and overjoyed by the girl's bold question, the Supreme squeezed the hand still intertwined with hers, and asked a question of her own. "So, are there any movies out you wanted to see?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know. This is kind of far-fetched and may not even answer the prompt but I just HAD to explore a confident Cordelia who is hesitant, but very secure in her feelings for Misty. You may love it...you may hate it. Leave me a review to let me know. <strong>

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow. It is a response to the tumblr "foxxay challenge" and a celebration of Valentine's Day. Although I cannot promise smut, I can ensure fluff galore, and a minimum of 2,000 words. It's a cute little story, and I think you'll enjoy it. **

**Thank you for the wonderful prompt,**_ openmywings__**,**_** and thank you to all my reader/reviewers. **


	16. Sex and a Bagel

**If ur still taking foxxay prompts (love ur drabbles, i rely on them as the best foxxay fanfics) do you think you could do one where misty is really assertive and dominant and cordelia is kinda taken aback and shy at first but ends up digging it?**"

* * *

><p>Hey, Mist!" Delia called, pushing open the front door of their secluded New Orleans home.<p>

"Hey," The girl breathed hotly against her lips—coming out of nowhere—the sudden closeness making Cordelia jump. Without hesitation, Misty fused their lips together, exploring her girlfriend's welcoming mouth with urgency.

With an assertiveness the Supreme wasn't used to, Misty pushed her back hard against the wood of the door, slamming it loudly. The echo rung out through the empty entry hall, accompanied only by the wet smacking noise of mingling witch lips.

"I missed you," Misty whispered against Delia's lips, running ringed hands up her sides until both of the older woman's arms were caught above her head. The swamp witch held them there with one hand and cupped a soft, doughy breast with the other.

"Mist...?" Cordelia whimpered in aroused confusion. This domineering urgency was something she had never seen in her sweet, easy-going swamp Princess. She was almost always the one to lead their bedroom dance, and that hadn't bothered Misty before. This assertiveness was...odd.

Misty slammed her hips hard against Delia's, grinding their lower halves together in slow circles. "Yes, Dee?"

Nevermind, this was wonderful. Odd or not, Misty was driving her crazy. Cordelia wanted her. _Needed_ her. And she needed her _now_. "Mmmm, yes. Let's go to bed, Mist,"

"Uhn-uh," she teased, biting down on the sensitive flesh of a smooth, white neck, "Here."

With impressive strength, Misty boosted Cordelia up by the bottom, and the Supreme wrapped her legs around the girl's waist instinctively. Three short steps and Cordelia was plopped down on the entry-way table. With a swipe of the arm, Misty cleared the stand of vases and picture frames—letting them crash to the floor without a second thought. Cordelia shuddered, whether it be from the shattering bowls and frames, or from incessant witch tongue, Misty couldn't be sure.

God, Misty wanted her so bad. From the time she woke up, the swamp witch had dreamt about this—about her beautiful girlfriend panting and writhing above her as she sat dutifully below on her knees, face buried deep in wet warmth.

Misty grabbed from the hem of Delia's shirt and whipped it off. Next came the bra, which she snapped quickly, and yanked down the woman's arms. She grabbed both of Delia's wrists and held them above her head, bowing to suck a pert nipple into her mouth.

"Ah! Yes! Misty, please!" Delia whimpered, thrashing her head in blissful agony.

"Beg," Misty demanded. Cordelia's eyes went wide in shock, but when they locked with Misty's blue ones she noticed the darkness there—a sinister, swirling haze of pure lust that seemed to consume all color and light—and it excited her.

"Please, Mist. Please. I want you so bad," Cordelia whimpered, pushing her hips forward against Misty's, begging for release. "I _need _you, Misty."

"Then ya' got me," the girl whispered against the shell of her ear before nibbling on the lobe. Her fingers disappeared beneath Cordelia's skirt, and tickled across smooth thighs. Pushing aside lacy panties, Misty tested the woman's readiness, "_Mmm_, you're so wet, Dee."

"_Mmhmm_," she whimpered back, twisting her head to capture the girl's lips as a single ringed finger slid in.

Misty moaned at the sensation—the warm wetness clenching around her. This feeling—this witch—was home. "Good?"

"_Mmmm_, perfect," the Supreme whimpered.

"More?" As if she didn't already know exactly how her lover liked it.

Cordelia's hips bucked at the thought of it, "God, _yessss_."

Two more slim fingers slipped in, curving to rock upward on the beat of a demanding rhythm. The rhythm of their song—the beautiful, raw, lustful music their bodies made when they came together.

The older woman began panting heavily, her head tossed back against the cool glass of a mirror—back arched, toes curling.

"Are ya' close, Dee?" Misty puffed into her mouth, before swiping her tongue through the sweet cave possessively.

"_Mmmmm_," she whimpered weakly, her limbs beginning to shiver. The swamp witch pressed a thumb to her clit, circling wildly and quickly.

Cordelia's muscles gave out from the weight of sheer pleasure, and she began to slide forward on the table, "_Ah_! Yes! God, Misty! _Yes_...fuck!"

The girl followed her descent, fingers pumping relentlessly, until Cordelia slipped off the table and into her lap. They fell into a heap on the floor, and stayed there until orgasmic spasms jostled Cordelia out of Misty's grip.

As her ass hit the floor with a muffled slap, she whimpered, "Enough, enough!"

"Are ya' positive?" Misty teased, nibbling her ear and pressing her clit with intention.

Cordelia's body lurched at the contact, "Mmm...no."

"Good." Misty quickly dropped to her stomach on the cool tile floor of their entry hall, scooting forward to lock her arms under Cordelia's thighs and bury her face deep in the woman's essence. She drank all that was offered, sucking up every drop with an animalistic hunger.

Her tongue flicked and swirled with endless ferocity. Cordelia writhed above her, fingers tangling deep into Misty's unruly curls. Her back arched, and her ass squeaked forward across the hardwood to grind harder against the girl's mouth.

Misty locked eyes with Cordelia and nipped down lightly on her clit, sending the Supreme spiraling over the edge once more. The girl quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers, and moved forward to swallow the other woman's moans. "You're so beautiful, Dee."

Unable to take any more, Cordelia pushed Misty's hand away from her center gently—slumping against the door as she came down from the immeasurable high. She opened her mouth to say something—anything.

_Wow! That was perfect. Thank you! Where did that come from? I love you._

But she couldn't focus enough to speak, so Cordelia settled to intertwine her fingers with Misty's moist ones, and squeeze reassuringly as her eyes flutter closed.

They sat in comfortable silence, Cordelia leaning on her swamp witch's shoulder as gentle circles were over the sensitive skin of her inner arm.

Just as the Supreme began to drift into a sated sleep, Misty leaned over to whisper softly in her ear, "Dee?"

"Mmm?"

"Do we got any bagels?"

Was Misty really going to act like she hadn't just given Delia the best sex of her life? Did she even know who wonderful that was? Cordelia peeked over at her swamp princess with one squinted eye, giggling at the look of pure lust that passed once more through her pale blue eyes. This was a different sort of lust though. Lust for food—lust for life. "Wait...what?"

"I could really use a bagel."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for this great prompt! I hope the smut was tame enough, and that the bagel humor translates.<strong>


	17. Well, I Love Her

**Prompt: Misty walks in when Fiona is screaming at Cordelia, when she finds put hank was a witch hunter, and stands up to her for Cordelia.**

* * *

><p>"Back from the love nest so soon, Mother?" A lamp clicked on, exposing Miss Robichaux's grandiose living room and it's returning Supreme.<p>

Chin high, Fiona sauntered in to stand firmly before her daughter—completely void of shame. "Yes, and it was, as you so aptly dubbed it, _lovely_. It's nice. To feel love for a change."

"Pft, love," Cordelia scoffed, "You're incapable of love. But I bet he doesn't know that, does he? This mystery man you've got on a leash. I bet he had no idea that all you care about it yourself." The woman's voice was surprisingly calm for the accusations being made. There was no need for shouting a fact though. Not when both of them accepted this as truth.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. But that doesn't matter," she explained, pulling up a wing-back chair and slumping into it—legs crossing with involuntary couth. "What matters is, that man loves me. He truly does, and it's...well...it's exhilarating." The lighter clicked as she flicked it open to light the cigarette hanging from her pout, "Truly exhilarating."

"But you wouldn't understand that, would you, Delia?" Fiona leaned forward, blowing smoke into her daughter's face. Her voice lowered and she emphasized each word, "Because no one has ever loved you."

The girl's jaw set and she held back tears. Hot swelling tears of anger. Not sorrow, but anger. Anger toward the truth in her mother's harsh words. Cordelia kept her mouth shut—afraid that words would be accompanied by tears.

"It's a shame really." The Supreme flopped back into her chair, situating until she was satisfied. Another exhale of smoke spiraled from her lips, "You've never been loved in any way that matters—never loved the way a woman ought to be."

A single angry tear charged down Delia's cheek before she could stop it. Her mother's lies were far less poignant than this sharp, stabbing truth. Fiona was right, she had never known love.

"And, I might even feel bad for you, if you weren't such a miserable god-damned bitch all the time. But you get that from me, so I guess I'm to blame. I suppose genetics are the cause of your grand failures. For your loveless existence, for your bullshit husband, and his wandering eye, your—"

"Stop it!" The Cajun roar silenced the Supreme, but she was nowhere near intimidation. "Just stop it, already. You ain't supposed to talk to people like that, 'specially you're own daughter."

"Well look who it is," Fiona smirked, shifting in her chair and taking another long drag from her slow-burning cigarette. It was burnt down to the filter, and she quickly flipped another into her mouth—flicking it aglow with a twist of her fingers.

"My...replacement," she sneered.

"Yeah, I'm here to tell ya' you're all wrong 'bout Miss Cordelia," Misty puffed her chest out defiantly, but her voice quivered and she was obviously weak before the Supreme.

"Oh, am I now? I'd love to hear your argument, but I'm afraid there isn't one. No one has loved my little girl here, and it's doubtful any ever will." Silence fell over the room as the swamp witch considered her next move. "But, at least she can grind an herb, right?" Fiona added a second later with stinging sarcasm.

The room was silent again, and the Supreme stared at Misty expectantly. Catching sight of a cowering Cordelia in her peripheral gave her a gust of courage.

"Well, I love her." It was a weak, almost whispered admission, but when Delia perked up slightly in her seat, Misty continued, invigorated, "I think I might even be in love with her. No, no—I know I am. I'm in love with her," she said boldly, moving to squat beside the headmistress' chair.

Cordelia reached to intertwine her fingers with Misty's, squeezing lightly and mouthing a timid, "Thank you."

"Oh, God!" Fiona choked on smoke as hearty laughter shook her lithe frame. "That's rich. She couldn't keep a man so now she's trying women!"

Cordelia's demeanor sunk again, and Misty squeezed her hand in a desperate attempt to make that beautiful watery smile return.

"That's what I get for staying out this late. I get delirious after midnight." Fiona stumped out her cigarette, scooped up her clutch and marched off to bed, laughing all the way. "Haa! A lesbian. My Delia. Haha!"

"Thank you, Misty," Cordelia whispered after the echo of her mother's cruelty had died out. "Who knows how long that would have lasted," She leaned over the arm of the chair to face Misty.

"I meant it."

"I'll make sure to squelch any rumors this may start with—wait, what?"

A wide, nervous grin spread across the girl's face, and she looked down at their still-intertwined hands. "I said...I meant what I told Fiona."

"Well, I care about you too," Cordelia responded too quickly, afraid to confront the long-suppressed feelings between them.

"No," Misty insisted, raising her free hand to push a strand of yellow silk behind the woman's ear. "I'm _in_ love with you, Miss Cordelia, just like I said...and I hope that doesn't mean—"

Misty was silenced by suffocating softness. Cordelia took Misty's top lip between her own, kissing her slowly, deeply, with a long-buried passion.

"I love you," Cordelia whispered hotly against her lips, letting tears fall freely as she pulled the girl up into her lap.

Arms wrapped tightly around each other, they cried calmly together. Not out of sadness. And no longer out of anger.

But out of pure elation...because Fiona was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think this is what you were asking for, but this is kind of what came out. I can try this prompt again soon and stick to the scene you mentioned.<strong>

**Thank you so much to taytay.1895.1 for the wonderful prompt, and for being a loyal reader/reviewer.**

**Also, I am no longer accepting prompts. Sorry, but I'm kind of drowning in them right now, and need some down time to catch up.**


	18. A Magnetic Pull

**Prompt: morning after foxxay's first night together, misty gets sentimental. fluff galore, please.**

* * *

><p>"Dee...where are you goin'?" Misty whimpered, looking genuinely heartbroken by her lover's absence.<p>

A frothy giggle slipped through Cordelia's lips, and she bent back toward the bed to press a sweet kiss to Misty's lips. "_Dee_..." she spoke it like a confession, emphasized it like a seduction, and let it hang in the air like the life-breath Misty lived on. "I like it. It feels nice to have a nickname….to have someone to give me one." Their eyes met and Cordelia was lost for a moment, heart swollen and aching pleasantly, "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back before you have time to miss me."

The swamp witch bit her lip and nodded, lowering her gaze in embarrassment. She didn't mean to be this clingy—it wasn't in her nature to be dependent on someone else. Hell, she had spent an entire year living in complete solidarity, surviving only be her own means. Misty didn't mind being alone, but she did mind being away from Cordelia.

From the day she moved into Miss Robichaux's, Misty had been completely enthralled by its headmistress. Wherever Cordelia went, the girl felt inclined to follow. Misty had no way of knowing, but Cordelia was being pulled just as fiercely. It was as if something within them was magnetic, and now that they had gotten close enough, there was no pulling them apart.

Somehow they were each able to make it through meals, outings, and naps without the other. It was impractical for them to spend every waking moment together. That is, until last night, when finally the magnets had propelled together so quickly—so fiercely—that the women couldn't help but be brought together by the lips.

Moonlight shone through the high windows of Cordelia's bedroom that night, illuminating Misty's perfect porcelain skin as layers of clothing fluttered to the floor.

They came together fully, let the magnets within keep them pressed against each other all through the night; and when morning came, neither could bear to pull away from the other.

The sound of running water echoed through the wall behind Misty's head, and she pulled the satin sheet higher on her chest—pushing back errant curls with a free hand.

The bathroom door swung open, and Cordelia practically galloped back to bed—still gloriously nude from the night before.

"So, was I fast enough?" Cordelia lifted a corner of the skewed duvet and slipped under, propping her head up on a balled fist to stare into enchanting blue orbs.

Bottom lip still straining between her teeth, Misty grinned and shook her head. Blonde curls bounced wildly, and when the morning light hit them, each strand shone like pure gold. Cordelia couldn't resist reaching out to wrap a sparkling spiral around her finger.

"I had enough time to miss you," she replied in a hushed voice, sinking down against the pillows to lie facing her new lover. "I always miss you though...when you ain't around. I get kinda...antsy...ya' know? Like I've...lost somethin'...or _somethin_'." The girl blushed again, and giggled, "That must sound real silly, but it's true. It's like I'm meant to be with you all the time or somethin'..."

"It's not silly at all, Misty. It's love."

"Love," she murmured, as the magnets pulled them together once more—fused their lips with a tugging from somewhere deep within.

* * *

><p><strong>Many of you may know this already, but I recently decided to delete my tumblr, and recreate it under a different email so that it could be a primary blog. So, I am still accepting prompts, but I lost all of the ones that were sitting in my ask on the old account. It would be lovely if some of those could be re-sent (if you even remember them). <strong>

**Getting a few of my old followers back wouldn't hurt either. Wink Wink...**

**Remember: .com**

**Thanks so much for reading. You are loved. **


	19. Proud

**If you have a chance could you please write a foxxay fic where they go to a gay pride parade?**

* * *

><p>Lights. Confetti. Screaming. Chanting. Colors . Balloons. Men dressed as women. Women dressed as men. Everyone kissing, embracing, loving. Love emanated in waves from the mass of people marching through the street.<p>

A love that was as strong as any ever known. A love between two people, no matter gender. A love that was so strong it reached across boundaries—Dared to reveal itself in a dark world—Attempted to fight for its right to be acknowledged and accepted.

The word "_proud_" was spelled out in balloons, each letter a different color of the rainbow. _Proud_ is what they chanted.

"We are proud. We are proud. We are proud..."

_Proud_ is what they felt—painted faces, exposed limbs, lack of shame for the one thing that never deserved it...love.

"You know what I'm proud of?" Misty Day whispered deep within the moving mass of joyful, chanting souls.

"What?" Cordelia shouted back, hands in the air, swaying happily to a vibrant song—thousands of colorful little beads rattling against each other in strands around her neck.

Misty reached up to grab one of her girlfriend's hands, and pull it down against her chest. The gesture made Cordelia falter in her dance, and both women stopped in the middle of the slow-moving crowd to stare at each other with wide, radiant grins.

"I'm proud to be the one who takes home the women everyone stares at. I'm proud to be the one who knows exactly how much creamer she likes in her coffee—_and_—" she lowered her voice to whisper, "and to know exactly how she likes to be touched—likes to be kissed; to be the one who holds her real tight when we're watchin' a scary movie, and to be the one to memorize the way her eyes flutter when she's sleepin'…I'm so proud to be the one who gets to love you."

Cordelia bit her lip all through the speech, her cheeks aching by the end from an impenetrable smile. "And I am SO proud, that you chose me to love," she stated firmly, her eyes dancing back and forth between both of Misty's blue ones.

"So proud," The Supreme whispered, leaning in to capture Misty's lips. They kissed as passionately as they would have if they were alone—let themselves get lost among the people who accepted them. The people who recognized and accepted the ache of love that passed between them every time they locked eyes.

Encouraging cheers and whoops erupted around them as Cordelia tightened her arms around Misty's small form, pulling her impossibly closer. Misty wove her fingers through Cordelia's hair, and chased a soft tongue with her own.

The stood under the blaze of an summer sun, in a crowded New Orleans street, embracing like the lover's they were—baring themselves for the world to see, because they were proud. Proud to belong to one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for that great prompt!<strong>

**Drop me a review if you have time...**


	20. Happy Anniversary

**Are you still taking foxxay prompts? Because if you are it would be super cool if you could write a fic where misty interrupts delia's class or something super fluffy and happy.**

* * *

><p>"...and then in the early twenties, we see another large migration of witches, led by Supreme MiMi DeLongpre. By 1934, the Coven will be permanently settled here in—"<p>

A light knock sounded at the door, and Misty Day poked her head into the classroom, blonde curls twisting wildly in all directions.

"In New Orleans," Cordelia finished, "Yes, Misty?"

"Umm...I hate to do this, but I think there's somethin' important in your office that you ought'a deal with..." Misty bit her lip nervously. The two witches' had only been dating for a month—a month today to be exact—and Misty's worse fear was messing up their bliss with a stupid mistake. "I'm real sorry, Delia...It can wait,"

"No, no. It's alright. We can end the lecture here. I'm sure the girls have had enough for today." It seemed they had, because with this a chorus of twenty slamming books sang through the room. "Class dismissed," The Supreme announced decisively, before weaving through desks to join her girlfriend at the door.

Their fingers laced together instinctually, and the two started off towards Cordelia's office hand in hand.

"So, how's your day been?" Misty asked, squeezing the palm in hers, and gazing over at her favorite work of art—the dark, succulent swirls of Delia's now flawless eyes.

"It's been pretty good. Everyone's attention is a little short on a Friday, but I was able to push through an entire chapter of that _Myths of Magic_ book I assigned them. What about you? How was herbology?"

"Umm...pretty good," Misty answered allusively, glancing down at her rustic boots—hoping, in vain, that Cordelia wouldn't be able to read dishonesty as it passed across her features. Any answer to the question was a lie, seeing as how Misty had cancelled all of her classes for the day to put together Cordelia's surprise.

The Supreme knew something was off. Misty was always more than happy to go on for hours about her escapades in the greenhouse; retelling ways that she always, somewhere in the midst of teaching, was able to learn something new and captivating. Childlike wonder would fill her eyes as she recounted it, and Delia wondered if that was why the young witches liked her so much—because she never quite grew up.

Cordelia replied with a simple, "Good," as they rounded the corner to her office, figuring it was better to let Misty have her little lie now. Both knew the fib would resurface eventually.

And when they came to the opened French doors of the headmistress' office, the answer presented itself.

Pink streamers hung from the ceiling haphazardly; red confetti littered the floor; and sitting atop Cordelia's desk was a small gift bag, and a lopsided white cake. Later she would find that the smeared pink squiggles on top were an attempt at the words _Happy Anniversary_.

"Misty!" She squealed, coming into the room and twirling to take it all in. "This is so sweet! I can't believe you did all this!"

"Well..." The swamp witch blushed and adjusted the shawl hanging from her shoulders modestly. "I wasn't real sure if people make a big fuss over one month...but I felt like I ought to. Just so you know how much I care. I'm sorry if it's silly."

Cordelia crossed to the girl, and tipped her chin up—staring into cerulean eyes with wonder, love, and a slight twinkling promise of lust...

"This is _not_ silly, Misty. This is beautiful...and I just...I don't know what to say, except that I love it. I love _you_."

Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss, but as Misty processed her girlfriend's words, her body went rigid. The swamp witch pulled away to stare questioningly at her, "What did you say?"

It had slipped out before she could help it. The one small phrase she had held in since the day they met had flown right out of her mouth, and into Misty's lap.

Well, there was no taking it back now, either she felt the same or she didn't, "I said...I love you, Misty."

The girl closed her eyes, and stroked the back of Cordelia's neck with a hand that had woven there during their kiss. "Say it...one more time..." she huffed out, breathless.

"I am in _love_ with you, Misty Day."

The girl opened her eyes and lunged toward Cordelia, pushing her back against the desk to ravage her neck with rough kisses and bites, "I love you too. So much. So much, Dee…"

The Supreme chuckled at Misty's urgency, and tightened both arms around her. Pulling the girl's face back up to hers, Cordelia leaned in to whisper, "Happy Anniversary" against her lips; before sealing the statement with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is what you were looking for. Thanks for the prompt.<strong>


	21. Welcome Home, Mist

**can you write about the night after Misty is save from the coffin.? Like after the fight, and axeman slaughter and all that, so lots of fluff.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Read under the assumption that Cordelia has two-toned fully functioning eyes, and that her vision of Misty in the coffin came out of love, not self-mutilation.<em> **

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Mist," Cordelia whispered; brushing silky, blonde curls back from the girl's face. Tears glistened in her eyes, and they both giggled a little as they stared into each other's eyes—astonished.<p>

"I was so afraid we wouldn't find you." The headmistress' voice cracked, and she cupped Misty's face with both hands. "I would have died if I hadn't found you."

"I love ya' so much, Dee," the girl stated simply, lips quivering with emotion.

"I love you too. God, do I love you." The kiss was messy. Tears mingled, lips quivered, sobs exchanged and swallowed.

_-I love you_-'s were whispered across moist lips as arms tightened; and the pair fell back slowly against the pillows.

"I can't believe you're really here," Cordelia whimpered, breaking the kiss to bury her head in Misty's soft curls. She inhaled the girl's scent deeply—sucked it down, breathed it in and quite literally existed upon it for a fleeting moment—reacquainting with the earthy, musky fragrance she had missed so terribly. "I dreamt about you every night. I dreamt about _us_—that night in the greenhouse; the way you practically glow, dancing in the moonlight; your eyes fluttering in your sleep." A shallow sob broke through, and she whimpered, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Dee. I thought about you every second. Thinking about you kept me sane. I would fall asleep imagining you were in my arms, like this, all curled up into me like this. But when I woke up..." She took a deep, shaky breath, "you weren't there...and it made me wanna die."

"Don't tell me that," Cordelia pleaded, pulling back to look into her lover's eyes. She stroked Misty's cheek with a tender, pitiful sort of touch, "It kills me to think about you like that." She leaned in close to whisper firmly against her lips, "It kills me."

"Then let's stop talkin' 'bout it. I'm here now. I'm home—with you."

"Yes. Home. With me...and you're just as beautiful as I remembered." The blonde curls framing her face were still damp from the bath they had shared earlier; her eyes, red rimmed from sheer exhaustion; and her lips...thin and pale from dehydration. But Cordelia was determined to change that—determined to kiss the life back into not only her shriveled lips, but every inch of her body.

Beginning with the smooth skin of her forehead, she did. Cordelia laved every inch of Misty in wet, loving kisses. Trying desperately to erase the gloom that death had painted on her perfect skin. She made love to her slowly, reverently, gently...wanting only to fill her with some sort of pleasure—some small joy.

The girl sighed and moaned deep into the night, and when her body was fully exhausted in every way, she pulled Cordelia up against her. They slept through the night this way, with Cordelia weighing down heavily on Misty. It was a much satisfying suffocation than the one she had experienced days before. This, if anything, would be a pleasurable way to die.

When Cordelia woke in the morning, still curled into Misty's warmth, she ran the back of a finger over a smooth cheek—appreciating the light glow beneath that was slowly returning.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you know...send me prompts and stuff at thelittlelupone on tumblr<strong>

**Please leave me a review if you have the time. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
